The Time of Vikings and Wizardry
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid and Valka are members of the Order of the Phoenix. It's their job to protect Harry Potter, because Lord Voldemort has returned. Hiccup and Astrid have to hide the secret that they are Muggles, they keep dragons with them, and are with the Order... oh, did I mention the ugly toad woman from the Ministry they have to avoid at Hogwarts? None of the Vikings are magic.
1. Discovery and Invitation

**Another HTTYD/Harry Potter crossover. This has nothing to do with my other two HTTYD/Harry Potter crossovers - Albus Potter and the Vikings and The Mischief Twins (if you want to read them, go ahead. They're on my bio).**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or HTTYD (very obvious). Terms and conditions and disclaimers apply.**

 **I've seen a fair bit about Harry Potter meeting the HTTYD peeps during the Triwizard Tournament. It was pretty much my original idea... but then I changed it after reading a few of Harry Potter crossovers. Enjoy! Please review!**

On Berk, twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, was a little Viking village. Located on the Meridian of Misery, which didn't seem interesting - maybe its dragon riders could be interesting indeed. Led by a wonderful Chief, and a Night Fury - the last of his kind - they were happy, and peaceful. But not always. A month before, Berk had suffered the full brunt of Drago Bludvist, a madman who wanted to control dragons, people and the world. They had recovered quickly, and their Chief - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third - was bent on protecting his people, following what his late father Stoick the Vast said - _"Protect your own."_ Hiccup was launching new training programmes to help defend Berk against another major attack. Everyone helped - dragon or Viking, whether they liked it or not.

"Okay, gang, let's see how good we are now, OK? V-formation!"

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were flying in the air, with their faithful dragons. The sun was setting; the clouds made a colourful symphony of orange, blue and purple. Hiccup decided on doing a few formations before retiring for the night. Hiccup looked back - the V-formation was perfect. "Diamond formation... that's it!" Hiccup called out a few more formations until everyone got tired. Everyone descended onto a field that looked over the village of Berk. Hopping off Toothless, grinning, Hiccup called, "Awesome! You guys have tomorrow free, right?"

"Come on, Hiccup, give us a break!" called Fishlegs, patting his belt that contained cards of information about dragons. "You've been working us twice as hard as we usually do today!" Patting his Gronckle, Meatlug, he continued, "Meatlug and I are tired, aren't you, girl?"

"Let's play Twenty Questions!" suggested Ruffnut.

"Great idea! You are actually my sister!" grinned her brother, Tuffnut. "I start - how do you _play_ Twenty Questions?"

Everyone ignored the twins. Astrid grinned and said, "Tomorrow, Hiccup?"

"Certainly, milady. Guys," Hiccup turned to his friends, "Drago or someone else as powerful as him could attack us again. We need to prepare."

"Overprotective," sang Snotlout in a mock pompous singsong voice. Then he spoke in his normal voice: "Oh, come on, Hiccup! All we need is ANNIHILATION! Then Drago will be screaming away and he'll never take another toenail into Berk, all thanks to _me, Number One!_ And 1A," he added after Hookfang prepared to flame on him.

"Sure, but- Ah!" Hiccup was interrupted by a feeling of claws penetrating in his head. It was a tawny owl, hooting impatiently, fluttering around Hiccup, and Toothless, overprotective, tried to shoo it away, but the owl kicked Toothless's nose and kept on annoying Hiccup. An annoyed Toothless backed away, rubbing his nose angrily. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout sniggered. Astrid tried to get it off, but failed, as it gave a small scratch to Astrid and a small cut to Hiccup, hooting more impatiently. "Get off me!" said Hiccup, with the cut now bleeding profusely.

"Hey, Hic, there's something on it's leg," Fishlegs noted. "Maybe it wants you to take it off."

Grumbling, Hiccup forcefully took the owl off its head, then took off a piece of parchment tied to its leg. The owl hooted once more, as if to say, _I told you so!_ then dug its talons onto Hiccup's shoulders. Luckily for Hiccup, he was wearing his armour. He didn't want to know what would've happened if he didn't. There was a small flap at the front, but...

"Hiccup, read the back," Astrid said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Hiccup turned to the back, and saw the words in black ink:

 **Mr. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third**

 **On a Field, Near the Village of the Isle of Berk**

 **Isle of Berk**

 **Meridian of Misery - Twelve Degrees north of Hopeless, few degrees south of Freezing to Death.**

Hiccup first thought it was a prank.

"Ruff, Tuff, own up," he said firmly. "Did any of you two do this? Or both of you?"

Still sniggering, the twins shook their heads, "We'd love to teach an owl to do that, but no, we don't know how," smirked Tuffnut. Turning to his sister, he said, "Want to see who can do that to Barf and Belch first?" His sister grinned, and they began to argue. "Don't worry," Ruffnut 'reassured' as she took her brother's helmet and hit it on his head. "We still devote our lives to the trickster god Loki!"

"Loki!" her brother agreed happily.

"Hiccup, I think you're meant to open the flap," muttered Fishlegs. Hiccup nodded. _Is this a joke? I have no idea what the heck this is about - hell, am I in trouble? What for?_ With trembling hands, he turned the envelop over and noticed a purple seal bearing a coat of arms: there was a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. There were strange words at the bottom of it: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ "Well, that's weird? What language is that?" asked Fishlegs. Hiccup shook his head as he opened the flap and found another parchment. The message was also in black ink. Hiccup read aloud:

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock - formerly, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

 _ **Dear, Mr Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,**_

 _ **We have heard of your talent with dragons. However, this is not the reason we have contacted you.**_

 _ **Harry Potter is in danger. You are required to help us. We would be extremely grateful if you helped us.**_

 _ **Of course, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, our school which provides wizarding education to our budding young magical students, will contact you in the morning. Please send your reply. Reply or not, we will be coming to your house, where the current leader lives - you of course. In the morning, at nine o'clock sharp, Albus Dumbledore will visit your home to discuss an urgent need.**_

 _ **Wishing all the best,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts**_

Hiccup froze. Fishlegs and Astrid gawked as well. "Well, that went well," joked Hiccup.

"Uh... that was weird," said Fishlegs. "Who sent it?"

"A woman - I think it's a woman named... Minverva... I mean _Minerva..._ McGonagall," said Astrid. "Someone named Albus Dundlebore... never mind, Dumbledore... I should check my pronunciations... is coming in the morning. But what does she want?"

"I'm not sure," quipped Hiccup, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Snotlout had gone - by that he was being tossed in the air by Hookfang, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut gawked for a while, until Tuffnut said, "Uh, can I say that why are we standing like dumb people and staring with our mouths open? Is that right?"

"No it isn't, dummy," said Ruffnut. "Uh, why are you doing that anyway? Oh, and the bird's behind you, Hiccup."

Groaning, Hiccup turned and - the tawny owl was still behind him, trying to catch some insects scurrying around the grass. He hooted, as if to say, Mind your own business! then went back to hunting its meal. "Fine! Stay there if you want!" Then he turned back to the letter. Was this some kind of a joke? A prank or a punishment? Maybe both - a prankishment. _Wizards don't exist..._ According to the Vikings, wizards were old guys who had pointy star hats, cloaks and robes too long for them, and a stick - was that called a wand? for performing magic, and fighting evil, but they were stories the Viking children told. Why, Hiccup had heard plenty of far-fetched tales when he was a young boy! They didn't exist. There But now, the sun was setting. The sky was beginning to turn black. Sighing tiredly, he slipped the letter and the parchment where he got it from, into his chest armour, where he also kept his map-book, full of maps and places he visited. He'd worry about that later. It was getting late. His mother was waiting for him.

"Bye," mumbled Hiccup absentmindedly as he activated Toothless's tailfin and they rode over Berk onto the path that led into the Chief's hut. It was nearing night now; Vikings had settled down to rest for the night and for the coming day. Opening the door, the young Chief planned not to tell his mother about the weird letter. But why was it still in his mind?

His mother Valka greeted him with "Hello, son" as he and Toothless entered the room. She was feeding Cloudjumper with a tub of fish. Smiling back, hoping his mother wouldn't notice his anxiety about the letter, he made his place to the table. He grabbed a plate of chicken and began to eat, pondering over his strange letter. Toothless jumped around the house playfully, finally ceasing his mischievousness when he saw a basket of his favourite fish. Valka noticed him and raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Hiccup? Is there anything wrong?"

"No!" Hiccup replied sheepishly.

Valka looked at him. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not! Mum, I am just thinking-"

"About what? Why do you keep staring at your-"

"Fine, fine, you win. Today I got this strange letter. I'm not sure if it's a prank." _She deserves to know,_ thought Hiccup, _this Albus Dumbledore will be bombarding into her house too._ He took out his letter, and the strange parchment with the strange coat of arms with the odd motto, and handed it to his mother.

Valka's fingers froze as soon as she saw the coat of arms. Hiccup swore she said, "I should have known." She read the letter carefully, even more nervously as she reached the bottom, and read it again. "Hogwarts," she muttered pronouncing it right, and she muttered more names on the letter, pronouncing them correctly and accurately: "Albus Dumbledore... wizards... Minerva McGonagall... this has something to do with the Order of the Phoenix..." she finally gave the letter back to Hiccup, thinking, _What's an Order of the Phoenix?_ "There was an owl that came with this, right?"

Hiccup didn't question his mother, but he didn't know how mothers knew everything. "Yeah - Ow! Great, it is still here!" The tawny owl flew around the house, jumped on Cloudjumper's head and then made its way to Hiccup's room. "Fine! Fine! Stay there! Gods, why won't you go back home!"

Another angry hoot replied.

"Okay! I have no idea what the heck you said, but okay!" said Hiccup hotly. Then, calming down, he said, " Yeah, that is the owl that sent the letter." Then, looking at his mother's face, he added, "Mum, do you know about wizards?"

Valka nodded her head.

"Are they real?"

"Yes, Hiccup. They're real. I've... met some," said Valka nervously.

"What was it like?"

"You'll know when Albus Dumbledore comes tomorrow. Be safe, okay?" asked Valka, as if Hiccup was given a ticket to certain straight death.

"Um... yes?" Hiccup wasn't so sure. Why had his mother kept the secret that she knew and met wizards? What was the Order of the Phoenix? Was she involved with that? Hiccup washed those thoughts away for tomorrow, letter held more tightly in hand. He pushed the half-eaten chicken away from him, and stood from the table. "Guess I'll call it a night. Night, Mum. Come, Toothless!"

"Goodnight, Hiccup."

As Hiccup shooed the tawny Hogwarts owl away from his bed (and flew to his desk), he thought he heard his mother muttering about the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, and Hogwarts once more.

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

Knocks could be heard from the door. Hiccup rubbed his eyes sleepily, thinking, _Toothless, what the heck, stop it,_ then yelped. It was still dawn. He turned and noticed Toothless snoozing on his 'bed'. Who would be knocking at this time and hour?

As soon as he got out of bed, he could hear the knocks getting louder. He thought of Albus Dumbledore - could he be calling now? But he knew nine o'clock in the morning didn't mean dawn. He put on his armour, patted Toothless gently to wake him, then made his way downstairs. He groaned slightly, when he noticed the owl. Heck, it was _still_ there. Thoroughly annoying.

Surprisingly, Valka and Cloudjumper were already awake. She looked nervous, even though she said a cheerful "Good morning, Hiccup!" Valka pointed at the door. Taking deep breaths, Hiccup opened the door, and...

"Ah, you must be Hiccup! Nice to see you! I assume you are inviting me in..."

Hiccup thought that Albus Dumbledore (if he was Albus Dumbledore) was the most peculiar wizard he had ever seen (not that he had seen any). He was tall, thin and very old, judging by his long, silvery beard (longer than any Viking's beard. Vikings would be proud). Hiccup imagined this wizard tucking his beard into his belt, or his long robes, or his light purple cloak. His blue eyes were happy, cheerful and inviting, full of hospitality, even though it was Hiccup inviting him in. His strange glass eye things were shaped like half-moons, and a wizard's hat sat on his head. However, there were no stars. Just a plain black pointed hat. He wore high heeled buckled boots, and his smile was so warm and welcoming that Hiccup instantly let him in. Then Hiccup noticed in his right hand, there was a piece of parchment. In his left hand, was a stick - no, a wand.

So people with magic powers existed. _What next?_ thought Hiccup jokingly. _My long-lost sibling is found? My dad is still alive?_

Hiccup felt like it was a good time to introduce himself. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, like you said, that's me." He shook his hand with Dumbledore. His squeeze was gentle. Hiccup gestured to his mother. "My mother, Valka-"

"Ah, Valka, nice to see you again!" Dumbledore pat her on the back. "Welcome back, welcome back."

"Thank you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, call me Albus." He turned to her son. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school where we teach the magical youth of today magical wizarding education."

Hiccup thought he was clicking things together. "Mum, are you a... magic person like... like him?" asked Hiccup. But then Valka shook her head, "No, Hiccup, I promise I'm not a witch, and your father wasn't a wizard," and a small voice at the back of Hiccup's mind said, "Shame. I would've been a wizard."

"No Hiccup, your mother is not a witch as she stated, she is full Muggle, and so is your father," explained Albus.

Hiccup was taken aback. "What did you call my mother?"

"A Muggle. You are a Muggle too. Muggles are what wizards call the non-magic folk of our world, but many other wizards in other countries tend to call them different things - take America, for example. They are called No-Majs. No Magic," finished Albus.

"Okay..." Hiccup said slowly. "I got your letter."

"You didn't reply?" asked Albus curiously, silver eyebrows raising.

"Sorry," Hiccup quickly apologised, then Albus chuckled. "I had a feeling this would happen even though you wanted me to come, so I came anyway! Don't worry, Valka, I deal with drinks," added Albus as Valka readied a jug and three cups. Albus turned and noticed the two dragons, Toothless and Cloudjumper, who eyed the Headmaster suspiciously. "Amazing! These are dragons, right? I thought you... killed them." Albus' tone turned grave.

"Changed for the best sir," said Valka. "Changed for the best, and... events happened."

"You had eventful months, didn't you too?" asked Albus as Valka nodded. "Why, the Triwizard Tournament was only a year ago, and my my, it had four dragons galore! Hungarian Horntail, Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, and Swedish Short-Snout. That was clearly eventful for Hogwarts!" Dumbledore laughed, while Hiccup thought, _More new dragons? Fishlegs will have a heart attack... but how does this man know my mother's name? He sounds like he knows Dad too..._

"Oh yes, the drinks," remembered Dumbledore, then he turned to Hiccup. "Would you like to see some magic?"

"Okay..."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and three tankards with frothy liquid appeared on the table with a CLUNK. "Madam Rosmerta's finest quality Butterbeer, straight from the Three Broomsticks. I advise you that they are very delicious."

Hiccup took his tankard, Valka took hers, and Albus took his. "To Muggles and wizards," he toasted. Hiccup and Valka copied him, and they drank together. Hiccup loved Butterbeer from the very start. It was delicious and it warmed him up inside. The strange thing was though - the tankard kept on magically refilling itself as soon as Hiccup emptied it and took in the last drop. Hiccup, however, did not complain. _Wizards make good drinks..._ He grinned. "I love this drink... what was it called? Oh yeah - Butterbeer. It's definitely better than Astrid's yaknog."

"Well, we get started to business, shall we?" asked Albus as he placed his tankard on the table and it automatically filled up to the brim with more Butterbeer. "You got my letter did you?"

Hiccup grimaced. "Yeah. You should pick a better owl, though." He pointed at the owl, who was hooting sharply. Then, noticing Dumbledore with recognition, flew to his shoulder. "Ah," he said, "he does seem to get a bit bad-tempered if you don't take the letters off his leg immediately. Okay. But first, I must start on wizards."

"I thought the letter was a joke." Hiccup was still attempting to absorb the fact that wizards and witches existed.

"Did you? However, you are Muggles, so... first, we must start on Lord Voldemort."

"Who?" asked Hiccup. "What a strange name, and Viking parents name their children hideous names to frighten off gnomes and trolls." He chuckled as he continued, "As if our Viking demeanour wouldn't do that." But he stopped chuckling when he saw his mother, who was shivering with fear. "He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"Come on, Valka! Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Then Albus turned to Hiccup. "Well, Hiccup, Lord Voldemort was the greatest Dark wizard of all time. For eleven years he rampaged through Britain, killing people for no reason and for fun, with his band of followers known as the Death Eaters. But one day, on Halloween Night, October 31st, 1980, he went to the house where an innocent family named the Potters lived. It consisted of James and Lily Potter, and their one-year-old son, Harry Potter. He killed James and Lily. He tried to kill Harry, but couldn't, and thus, he became famous for becoming the only person to survive the Killing Curse - no-one survives. The Killing Curse backfired on him, leaving Harry with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort lost his powers, and was left alone and friendless and weak. For a while, the wizarding community was peaceful. Harry went to live with modern Muggles for safety."

"While?" queried Hiccup.

"Well, Harry, Voldemort has made a comeback. He has returned."

Valka clapped a hand to her mouth. "Dumbledore, sir, but..."

"One servant sought out to join his master, and nursed Voldemort back to health. Now the Death Eaters have returned also. And now, the Order of the Phoenix - during the First Wizarding War, it was in action, and now it is in action again. We fight against the Dark forces. We shall do so again. Your mother, before your birth, was a member. I asked her to join myself. I also asked Stoick the Vast. Now I ask their son. I heard he died... so sad, what a wonderful man..." A tear poured down his cheek.

"Wait-" said Hiccup. "I have to... what?" _First Drago Bludvist, now a person called Lord Voldemort? Great!_

"Valka will be positioned with the Order of the Phoenix, to reclaim her normal job, if she wants it."

"Of course! I'll help again!" Valka stood up.

"Good! The more, the merrier. Thank you for helping. You, Hiccup, and another friend will be undercover spies in Hogwarts, as a fifth-year student. Harry Potter-"

"Do I meet Harry Potter?" asked Hiccup, excitement rising.

"Yes," said Dumbedore. "You will be looking after him at school."

"But I'm not magic!" protested Hiccup.

"You will be given fake wands, and magical books. The Order will be funding for you - giving you money to buy Hogwarts supplies. You will be taking the non-magical subjects - Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, and some extras if you want. Perhaps Divination - the study of looking into the future-" was it Hiccup's imagination, or did Albus give a look of disgust about Divination? - "Arithmancy, working with numbers and numerology and grammatica, Care of Magical Creatures, where you learn about the different magical creatures that roam in the wizarding world, Study of Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. Of course, there are more subjects, but it is best if you just stick with those. Which ones would you pick?"

"I'll take Astrid with me and Mum," said Hiccup. "And... looking into the future would be nice, and Care of Magical Creatures - I'll definitely do that! But I'm not so sure about Arithmancy and Study of the Ancient Runes, and I don't think I need Muggle Studies. That's it."

"Good!" said Dumbledore. "I will sort it out with your friend Astrid."

"She lives over there." Hiccup pointed in Astrid's house's Then Dumbledore swept from the room, leaving Hiccup, Valka, Toothless, and Cloudjumper in the Chief's hut. Hiccup turned to his mother. "Why'd you not tell me?"

"Wizards aren't meant to be told about," explained Valka. "Son, they live in hiding from normal, modern non-magic peoples because everyone would want magical solutions to all the problems in the world. But some wizards, like Albus Dumbledore, know that Vikings still exist, and they keep in contact with us. But they cut off years ago. Besides, I didn't think you were ready for it anyway. Stoick and I planned to tell you later. And then Cloudjumper came..." her voice wavered off. "I don't think he told you. Either he forgot, or he didn't think you were ready."

Half an hour later, Astrid came rushing in through the door with Albus Dumbledore. "Hiccup! He... spoke to you too? Is it true?"

Hiccup nodded. "Did you-"

"Course I'm going with you! I want to see this magic school! I spoke to Albus Dumbledore, and I'm taking the same subjects as you..."

"Good," Hiccup smirked. If he got something wrong, he could rely on Astrid to help. But then, Hiccup remembered something. "The dragons. How about them?"

"You may bring them," said Albus. "My friend Hagrid will help you hide them. Now, for transport straight to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Side Along Apparition would be sufficient, but I am afraid of you Splinching... oh yes," he added when he saw Hiccup and Astrid's confused faces, "Apparition is when you immediately disappear in one place and immediately find yourself in another."

"Cool!" said Hiccup until Albus continued, "Splinching is when you lose a body part when you Apparate."

"But we will not be using any Apparition," continued Albus. "We will be using... this." Hiccup was expecting something more magical, but to his disappointment, he saw the Headmaster pull out quite a large boot.

"Do not worry, it is clean," assured Albus. "This is called a Portkey. Much safer. Bring your dragons here. Tell them to hold the boot with one paw." Hiccup brought back Toothless and Cloudjumper, who were eager to come, and Stormfly, who was very excited, and they all, wizard, Viking and dragon, put a finger on the 'Portkey'.

"This might be a bit bumpy," said Albus, "but it is very safe."

Then Hiccup felt a hook on his navel, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes, and he found himself that reminded him of a village, except that the houses looked different.

"There it is," pointed Dumbledore, with one hand pointing at a gap between two houses, other hand stroking Toothless.

"But..." Hiccup began, and Albus slipped a parchment in each of their hands. "Memorise it, then throw it, leaving no trace!" He said.

Hiccup looked down and read the fancy writing:

 **The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.**

Hiccup turned to Albus, but he had gone.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Guess what? I am out of hiatus for this story! I put it on temporary hiatus because I was working on two other stories.**

 **And if anyone has any helpful criticism, feel free to speak up! If you have criticism similar to merecretivity's of 1 One Piece Fan's, please read my replies to them.**

 **merecreativity: Thanks for your review. I've got heaps of plans for Hiccup and Astrid when they go to Hogwarts... but I** **will not spoil anything because I am nice... Also, thanks for pointing out your criticism. It really helps a lot. The bit about Muggles not seeing Hogwarts, I'll make sure of that. I've even read the Harry Potter series again to help me with the writing. And there are plenty of problems that Hiccup and Astrid will face... and their age. They're both twenty, thought the fifth-year average age is fifteen or sixteen. But they have to stay close to Harry or else they won't be able to fulfil Dumbledore's orders. But I can't make them fifteen years old, or they'll be too young to protect him. They'll have to avoid Umbridge, who could easily report to Fudge. But about the Potions: remember in the Philosopher's Stone, Snape says there is 'little foolish wand waving' that Potions might not be thought of as magic? That means they don't use magic. Besides, I'd always wanted to see Hiccup's reaction to Snape. Yes, they'll have an excuse as transfer students - the Order was given orders as well, even though they don't entirely know who's coming. And for the dragons... they're meant to be a problem. Umbridge might/might not get involved with the dragons... NO SPOILERS! Please read on. Thank you for waiting.**

 **1 One Piece Fan:** **Yes, I know what you mean when you say about 'growing up with a famous person', I know. Like, Ron Weasley was really excited to meeting Harry because he'd grown up in a wizarding family, knowing that he was the one who 'vanquished the Dark Lord.' I just wanted Hiccup to be excited to be meeting an actual 'wizard', a magic person or whatsoever. I'll get better with my writing, I'm sure of that. I know. I'm sorry. But thanks for reviewing. I will keep the issues in mind as I write Chapter 2.**

 **GuardianDragon98: Yes, there will be a backstory soon, just not now.**

 **jpoffman: Well, 'mum' is technically Australian/British spelling of 'mom', which is the American spelling so... it wouldn't matter. I'm Australian, so... Well thanks for the review!**

 **Matt (guest): Uh, Dumbledore was just talking _about_ the Triwizard Tournament. In this story, it's already happened. Chapter 1 is set during the summer holidays (for the British), so... thanks for your review, though. But I totally agree on Umbridge being Little Miss Pink, Ugly and Annoying *shivers***

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Arrival of the Vikings**

 _CRASH._

"FRED, GEORGE, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, JUST CARRY THOSE CAULDRONS! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OF AGE THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CHARM THEM TO FLY WHEN YOU CAN JUST CARRY THEM!"

Fred and George Weasley grinned. "Sorry Mum," they said in unison.

"Hurry up, okay?" Mrs Weasley waved her wand, saying "Scourgify!", and all the filth on the floor disappeared. "Goodness me, the special guests will be coming soon and we're not ready yet!"

"Don't worry, Molly," reassured Sirius Black. "We'll manage." But his words lacked conviction. "We'll get all this cleaned up, and we'll tackle the other bits tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. When are we getting Harry?"

Sirius frowned. "I don't know."

"We must get him soon," replied Mrs Weasley. "Poor dear might be turning mad. Ron! Hermione! Can you clean the corners for me? No _magic,"_ she added as her youngest son and Hermione came through the room. "Oh, that's right, you're underage..."

Mad-Eye Moody swept into the room. "I think the place looks fine," he said gruffly. "The visitors won't mind. I heard one of them is friendly with Dumbledore - and they're all foreign."

"You know her, or him Mad-Eye?"

"Met her," he replied, grabbing a clear glass of water and placing his eye inside, making Ron wince, and Hermione elbow him. "Nice girl. Forgot her name, and I ain't spoilin' the surprise. She did a wonderful job, and so did 'er husband. I heard that she has a son now."

"Are they Harry, Ron and Hermione's age?" asked Sirius.

"Our ours?" asked Fred, as he and George were eavesdropping on the conversation.

Shrugging indifferently, Mad-Eye replied, "Dunno. Probably. Probably not. I only know she has a son."

"Well," Molly said, "They wouldn't like to come into a house that's not clean!" She glared pointedly at Sirius, who shrugged indifferently, just like Mad-Eye did before. "I told you, Molly, I haven't been here for ages."

"Hmph."

"Wait! What are they going to be here for? Where are they from?" asked Ron.

"Oh, we'll explain everything properly once Harry arrives," replied Sirius. "Yeah, and I do remember meeting her and her husband... James and I, we had fun with 'em, didn't we, remember Mad-Eye?" He smirked with mischief twinkling in his eye.

"Harry isn't here yet! When is he coming?" moaned Ron.

"I told you, Ron, next week, he's not ready yet, dear," said Mrs Weasley. She looked worried, and her eyes seemed to say _I want to see Harry now too, but not yet. What's happened to him?_ She glared at Mad-Eye. "It _better_ be next week."

Mad-Eye replied, "Well, it's not safe yet, isn't it? With You-Know-Who back, his first target will be Potter. We'll have to keep a special eye on him, but we can't do that in Hogwarts. That's where the special guest is involved."

"Wait." Hermione looked up from her History of Magic book. She seemed to be reading while cleaning. How she did that, the others did not know. "They're going to _spy_ on us? That's not fair. And I don't think Harry will think it's fair, either."

"And me!" said Ron, who did it in such a loud voice that the portrait of Sirius' mother started yelling, "BLOOD TRAITORS BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"SHUT - THE - HELL - UP!" shouted Sirius.

"He won't be stalking on you," growled Mad-Eye over the yells of Sirius and his mother's portrait. "He'll just be checking on you once in a while, daily, while reporting back to Dumbledore - argh, it's not my place to talk about it now. When they come, we'll talk about it completely." He looked out the window. The bright sun shone in the British afternoon sky. "They'll be coming soon."

"Who - the guests?" asked Hermione, Ron, Fred and George altogether.

"Yes, very soon." Remus Lupin ambled slowly into the room, both hands in the pockets of his wizard robes, as shabby and filthy as ever. "I remember them, really. Prongs and Padfoot and Wormtail met them too, remember?" he glanced at Sirius and sighed with nostalgia. "They were good times."

"Mmm," agreed Sirius.

"Now," said Mrs Weasley, turning to the twins, "I've already told you all - we better clean this house up before they arrive. And remember - FRED, GEORGE, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR CHORES! COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as the red-headed twins had attempted to sneak away.

* * *

They came at dinner.

Well, at least Ron's mother was the best chef ever. He loved the fact that his mother made the best dinner that night. There was chicken, beef, yummy stew, potato salad and more. The wizards were assembled at the table, digging in to some delicious food. Ron was sitting next to Hermione, who grabbed some potatoes and gravy with her beef.

"Well, wha ya thunk?" asked Ron, gravy and potato in his mouth, then he swallowed. "What would Harry think if he knew people were _spying_ on him?"

Hermione nudged him. At least it was soft. Girls (especially Hermione Granger) tended to be more violent. "Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot. Anyways, Mad-Eye said it already. The special guest won't be spying on our every move. He'll just watch over Harry from time to time, make sure he's safe. Besides, Harry needs _protection,_ You-Know-Who's gaining power..."

"Please do not mention You-Know-Who during a perfectly perfect dinner," frowned Ron.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ron stopped stuffing himself. Hermione closed her book shut. Most of the wizards stopped. Mad-Eye stood. "It's them."

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"The guests, the guests!" said Mrs Weasley. Seriously, Ron thought that his mother should stop stressing. "Is there still some more food left?"

"I'll go get 'em," growled Mad-Eye. He walked out of the room, and soon, Ron heard shuffling and muttering, then the steps became louder and louder.

 _Well, there goes our perfectly perfect dinner,_ thought Ron.

They had to wait ten minutes. Ron's mother said, "What's taking them so long?" then after three more minutes, in stepped three people - one young male who looked like he was nineteen or twenty, a woman similar to the man's age and an older woman.

Everyone stopped.

The first man had a mop of messy, unkempt brown hair, and a pair of two tiny braids on the side. His eyes were jade green. He attempted to smile nervously. With a lean, strong build, he seemed around 6 foot tall, more or less. He had black armour, with black shoulder guards - one of them on the right side had a red dragon head. Under all the armour and the braces, seemed to be a green tunic under. He had padding under the armour. On his right leg, he had a silver hilt with a dragon head at one end - Ron didn't know why. What was it? It was too big and thick to be a wand. Besides, were wands silver? But what surprised Ron most - like the other wizards - was his left leg - or, what was _left_ of it. It was now a metal prosthetic that looked too complicated for anyone to use, even Hermione.

The girl next to him was a little shorter than the man, but still reasonably tall. She had blonde hair in a plait, and crystal-blue, intimidating eyes ( _I don't think you should cross her,_ Ron thought). She wore a spiked skirt, a red shirt with a fur hoodie draped behind her back and metallic shoulder pads. In her hand, was a - oh Merlin - a double-headed battleaxe. That scared Ron. What was she - some assassin something or other? She had large braces on her arms, and a skull belt _(What is she, Miss Death or something?)._

The third woman was a little taller than the other two, and she looked older. _She's probably related to the boy,_ thought Ron, as she had the same brown hair (though it had a few white streaks, and it wasn't a huge oversized mop of hair) and the green eyes. She wore a layered yellow tunic, and other simple clothes.

"They don't look like wizards or witches, do they?" whispered Ron.

"Shut up, Ron," hissed Hermione. "They're probably wearing Muggle clothes."

"Yeah, but since when does a Muggle wear _armour_ these days?" asked Ron, bewildered. "I've seen Ministry wizards wear Muggle bathrobes in public. I've seen my dad in a fancy Muggle dress for women before... bloody hell, that was embarrassing... but never a wizard in armour like that. Ever."

"Well, you've got a point," agreed Hermione. "Muggles don't wear attire like that anymore..." Her voice trailed off as the oldest woman began to speak.

"Thank you for escorting us, Mad-Eye, I hope we haven't done anything troublesome so far..."

"No, no, it's fine, Valka," Mad-Eye replied gruffly.

Sirius and Lupin managed smiles. "It's you again, isn't it... Valka? Oh yeah - Valka!" Sirius grinned.

"Well, it's great to see you again," said Lupin. "So, who's-"

"You can't hog her all to yourselves, you two," said Mrs Weasley. She turned to Mad-Eye and said, "Alastor, if you'd like, could you introduce us, please?"

Mad-Eye cleared his throat. "Yeah. S'pose most of ya don't know them. Well, as you know, this -" he pointed at the brown-haired lady - "is Valka, wife of Stoick, previous members of the Order."

Ron clapped a hand to his mouth. Fred (or George, whatever), was sitting in front of him, looking shocked too. _The Order!_ he mouthed. _How can she be part of the Order? We've never met her!_

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione nudged him in annoyance.

The man raised his hand slightly. "I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, but please, call me Hiccup."

"Wait, why are you called Hiccup?" asked the twins in unison, then they immediately went into an outburst of hiccups (which Ron suspected were fake - convincing but still fake).

"Fred, George," said Mrs Weasley, her voice dangerously calm, "please stop."

They shut up. There was no denying that, in the Weasley family, Molly Weasley was the one who scared them the most. The guy called Hiccup looked at Fred and George, with a look that said _Oops. Sorry._ "Anyways," he continued, "I'm, uh, twenty years old, son of Valka and Stoick the Vast. And, um, this is my... friend, Astrid Hofferson, twenty years old also." The girl named Astrid elbowed him, and Ron swore that the guy called Hiccup was blushing a bright shade of scarlet.

"Dumbledore asked them to come assist the Order," explained Mad-Eye. "Valka - as most of you remember - is taking up her position for the year. Hiccup and Astrid will be positioned in Hogwarts as fifth-year students."

"Aw! Wait - this is for Harry, right?" asked George. "How come _we_ don't get foreign bodyguards?"

Sirius snorted. "The Ministry's up to no good again, especially with the Dumbledore and the Harry Potter stuff."

"Where _is_ Harry, anyway?" asked Hiccup, glancing around. "Like, this 'famous' Harry Potter, the guy who defeated the greatest Dark Lord of all time - Lord Voldemort he was called, I think."

Everyone winced, flinched, or reacted except for Sirius, Lupin, and a couple of others. Even Valka pursed her lips.

"What?" asked Hiccup. "Dumbledore uses the name."

"But that's _Dumbledore,"_ said Mrs Weasley. "He's the only person You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. Now he's back-"

"And they'll be pitching in to help," finished Lupin. "They're Muggles, but Valka and Stoick did amazingly well during their last time-"

"Wait." Ron raised his hand. "You're _Muggles?_ Like... non-magic people? How can they help-"

"They can," said Mad-Eye. He grabbed a glass of water and took out his fake eye into it ("Yuck, Mad-Eye!" yelped Tonks) and continued: "Besides, with You-Know-Who out there, there's knowing nothing on what 'e can do. We're doing the thing that You-Know-Who least expects us to do - recruit three intelligent Muggles into our Order. Anyways, they've done worse stuff. They've recently suffered through a war-"

"If they're just recovering from a war, then why did you get them now, they've got their own war to fight!" protested Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"It's ended," reassured Hiccup, but Ron noticed his eyes, which clearly said, _For now._

"And they tame dragons."

There was more silence. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, expressions saying the same thing: Harry and the other Three Triwizard Champions from the previous year, zooming on their broomsticks, to retrieve a golden egg, while at the same time trying to dodge the dragon guarding it. If that comment was true, and those three tamed dragons like Charlie... well, they'd earned Ron's respect. Unlike Charlie, though, they seemed to have no scars or burns. _Maybe they're hidden?_ thought Ron. But then again, Hiccup had a prosthetic leg... he made a mental note in his head to ask him about that after dinner.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door being opened, and then the sound of Ron's father's voice. "I'm back! Molly, it was such a pain being at the Ministry today, those stupid dolts - oh." Mr Weasley stopped abruptly when he saw Hiccup, Astrid and Valka. "Um... hello. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Um... Hiccup."

"Astrid."

"Valka."

Mr Weasley looked at Valka. "I've heard of you! Moody told me - you were that Muggle, along with the big one who served in the first Order of the Phoenix. I'm Arthur - Arthur Weasley, but don't hesitate to call me Arthur." He held out his hand, and Ron felt a little embarrassed with his dad's attitude.

After the three Muggles shook Mr Weasley's hand, Mad-Eye said, "They'll be staying here, so..."

"Harry will know all about them, will they?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, he will, when we get him," replied Mad-Eye. "We'll explain more when Potter arrives."

Silence, until Mrs Weasley broke the ice by turning to Hiccup, Astrid and Valka by saying, "Dear me! You three all sit down - would you like some dinner?"

* * *

"Uh, who really lives here, anyway? Albus said that is this was just Headquarters."

As everyone retired for the night - and the Order had arranged Hiccup to sleep with the redhead called Ron Weasley (seriously, no offence to the Weasleys or anything, but they all had freaking flame-red hair and freckles) and a bushy brown-haired girl called Hermione Granger. Astrid and Valka were also sleeping separately. Hiccup didn't protest, but in his head he wished either his girlfriend or his mom was with him. Instead, he was sleeping with two strangers five years his junior.

"So, uh, Hiccup..." Hermione took out three books from a spot on her bed, sat on it and picked up a book that read _The Secrets to Success to Arithmancy._ "You read books a lot?"

Ron rolled his eyes, saying, "Oh, come on, Hermione. No-one's a bookworm like you."

"Well..." Hiccup shrugged, thinking about Toothless, his dragon. Mad-Eye had sent Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper into the backyard of the House of Black. It would be a temporary place for them to stay. "I do read a lot. And explore. And... yeah."

"What's your favourite Quidditch team?" asked Ron enthusiastically, then his face fell. "Oh yeah... right, you're Muggles..."

Hiccup frowned at Ron's expression. "Uh, what's Quidditch? I'm sure I'd like to play it. It sounds like a game."

Ron's face lit up. "It is!" Then Ron began to explain the rules and the positions and the duties of the seven players - Keeper, Seeker, Chasers, and Beaters - and the four balls - Quaffle, Bludger, another Bludger, and a Snitch. It was all played on flying broomsticks (which really confused Hiccup - weren't brooms for sweeping the ground with?) and there were teams all over the world. "My favourite team's the Chudley Cannons - they're not the best in the league, but they're definitely not the worst. There's Quidditch teams all over the _world -_ we went to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Which ended badly," quipped Hermione, nose still in book (seriously, she faintly reminded Hiccup of his friend Fishlegs - them both being bookworms and smart and all that.

Hiccup turned to Hermione. "What do you mean?"

She and Ron exchanged dark looks Hiccup couldn't understand. "Nothing, never mind."

Hiccup saw their faces, and saw their eyes, which said simply and promptly, _Don't ask at all._ So he gave up trying to pry, and changing the subject, he said, "So... how many Weasleys are in your family, Ron?"

Ron looked up at him and sighed miserably, as if he didn't like the subject at all. "Plenty. We're purebloods - like, everyone in our family are wizards and witches. Sirius told me we're related in some weird way, 'cause he's a pureblood too. Mum's got a second cousin, who's an accountant, but we rarely talk about him. I'm pretty much the youngest son in my family - I've got five brothers."

 _"Five brothers?"_ Hiccup exclaimed. A surge of jealously entered his mind - at Ron, and a trace of anger at his mother that vanished almost instantly. If Valka had never left - well, _got taken away -_ he would've had brothers. Or sisters.

"Yeah - you saw that girl who looked like me? That's Ginny - my little sister, a year younger than me."

"Who are your brothers?" Hiccup asked. "Like, who's in your family?"

"Well, you saw Mum, and you shook hands with Dad. Then there's the twins - Fred and George. If you find a rat in your bunk, blame them." He grunted in great annoyance. "It's worse since they got their Apparating license - they just randomly pop in front of my bed to scare me. I was taking a bath yesterday, and then Fred - or George, whatever - scared the living daylights out of me-"

"Ron, back to the point," said Hermione.

"Right, the point," continued Ron. "My oldest brothers are Charlie and Bill - they're still overseas, but don't worry, they'll be coming soon - and I've got one other brother - Percy." He said the last name as if he'd said _Voldemort_ (or heard someone say it), or _Drago Bludvist_ (actually, Hiccup was sure Ron had never said Drago's name in real life, but still).

"But if Bill and Charlie aren't here..." Hiccup held up his hand to count on his fingers. "Where's Percy?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks again, which made thoughts swirl in Hiccup's head. What happened to Percy? Did he die? Did he do something to anger his family? Whatever it was, it was bad - like whatever happened during the Quidditch World Cup (seriously, couldn't they think of a better name than Quidditch?).

Mrs Weasley's voice could be heard from downstairs. "TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! BEDTIME!"

"Seriously," Ron muttered, glancing at Hiccup, as he grabbed the ends on the sheets of his bed, "I wish I was never given a curfew. Hell, Hiccup, do you even get any curfews your age, being twenty and all that?"

His reply was a shrug, followed by: "Well, it depends. Sometimes if I go on midnight flights with Toothless-"

"Who's Toothless?" asked Ron and Hermione in unison.

"What do you mean?" lied Hiccup, as sweat trickled down his forehead. _Toothless..._ he remembered Mad-Eye's surprised look as he noticed the dragons, taking them to the back of the house, and would be 'sorted tomorrow', according to him. "I never said that."

"Yes, you did," the two said together again.

"Well, he's a sort of pet of mine," explained Hiccup. "A... dog, I guess. Big dog. Named 'cause he has almost no teeth."

"How do you fly on a dog?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Well, I do like to use my imagination sometimes... and when I go out for trips with Toothless I stay out late, and my old folks went ballistic, because I was gone for almost a whole day..."

"Oh," Ron nodded, then he pointed at Hiccup's prosthetic and said, "How did you-"

Mrs Weasley hollered, "RON! HERMIONE! PLEASE TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" from downstairs.

"That's Mum," said Ron. "Guess we gotta go to sleep..." the lights were off almost instantly.

Hiccup made it to his bed and said, "Night."

"Night," came the replies.

Hiccup turned in his blankets, and thought about the day. _Wizards and witches and Quidditch and Order of the Phoenix..._ that was awfully a lot to take in. Maybe with a good night's sleep, he'd shake it off... or was it a dream? And the dragons... what would happen to them?

He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

_**Yes, I am back! Please excuse me for the long date, I have school, and life problems to deal with and… yeah. Anyways, sorry for the long wait…**_

 _ **1 One Piece Fan: Of course. I've lost inspiration for one or two of my stories, but I'll make sure I'll hopefully not abandon this story. And yeah, my writing skills are a bit rusty, but I hope I get better at this. A LOT. Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for pointing that out. And thanks for saying you love my story! I was happy! And for the speaking and reading English… *scratches head* no offence, but like most writers, I don't pay attention to that. Sumimasen (sorry). Thing is, for this story, they can SPEAK English, but Dumbledore's put a charm that translates English to Norse. He'll have to put a charm on Hic and Astrid when they got Hogwarts, so they can read English during school lessons. The charm takes a long time to wear off, perhaps a month, so…. yeah. Thanks for bringing that up, and yes, you are right in saying Dumbledore will put in translator spells. And as for modern technology… oh gods, I have been giving this quite a think, because in my two other stories, HTTYD and HP are set in different timelines, so my best saying is that the Vikings are doing stuff the 'Viking way', so they aren't bothered to use much tech. They're happy anyways like that. I think that covers everything - arigato gozaimasu (thank you) for the review!**_

 _ **MollyHooper (guest): Thank you SO much for your review and the fact you like this story! I hope I can keep you gripped onto it! (No guarantee or promises, though! ;)**_

 _ **Ender Princess Faeron: Yup, there'll be more, don't worry. It's just taking a while for me to update the chapters, which so much stuff in my life going on, but… yeah. Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **I've done my best to put in a huge chapter for you… so… ENJOY!**_

Chapter 3 - The Boy Who Lived 

Mrs Weasley, being the nice, caring housewife she was, let Hiccup have extra servings of dinner ("Come on, Hiccup, you look sickly thin, you might get ill because of your weight, have some more…" "But Mrs Weasley, I couldn't, it's alright…" "Nonsense, dearest, eat lots, I cooked plenty, I'll always make some more if we run out…") so Hiccup was feeling extremely full.

Well, that was yesterday. Hiccup yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching his eyes, noticing a small cobweb hanging like a thin piece of string on the ceiling. He rubbed the window to see clearer through it, and looked out. He saw Toothless's tail, but the rest of him was hidden ("Best to keep the dragons out o' sight for a while, might cause the wizards panic…" Mad-Eye had said); then the tail disappeared.

"Morning," yawned Ron, from the bed opposite Hiccup's, stretching his arms sideways. "What time is it?"

"Dunno," Hiccup replied absentmindedly.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Ron asked.

"No… nothing. Just… just trying to accustom myself into a life of wizards."

Ron smirked. He gave Hiccup a thumbs up. "Hey, man, don't worry. You'll be fine. And if you need help, you can ask me. But if it's for educational stuff, give Hermione a holler." He pointed at her, still asleep, and next to her were a group of books. "You can also talk to Harry too - I mean, you have to protect him, right?"

Hiccup sighed. At least they were able to change the subject. He didn't want to stop thinking about his faithful dragon, his first and best friend, but he didn't want anyone else to find out about him. Especially when he had just arrived just the night before, he thought. "Well, Harry Potter… like, he was the guy who vanquished Lord Voldemort, right?"

Ron flinched at the name. "Just say _You-Know-Who_ , won't you? Even your mom doesn't speak You-Know-Who's name."

"Albus Dumbledore says it." Hiccup tried to shake off the fact about his mother flinching at Voldemort's name - the wizards had their reasons for being scared of Voldemort - according to Moody, he terrorised wizards and witches all over Britain, winning himself followers for hating Muggles and Muggle-borns, and killing them, but Valka? His own mother? It confused him.

"Yeah, but that's Dumbledore." Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "And Harry says it too. Don't tell him this, but it is annoying how he keeps on saying it. And you're thinking, yeah, yeah, well, he defeated You-Know-Who was he was only a baby, but… yeah, still."

"Well, I guess that is kind of true." Hiccup tapped his index finger against his lap. "Harry's coming here, right? Dumbledore kinda said I had to protect him, along with Astrid."

"Yeah, Mum said in a week…" Ron frowned. "He kept on wanting info from us, but we wrote in our letters and in his birthday card that we couldn't write any important information that could be intercepted."

"And Dumbledore made us swear not to tell Harry information, I guess," said a sad female voice behind the two males. Hermione had woken up. "Poor Harry, he's all cooped up in that Privet Drive place, with his horrible aunt and uncle…"

"Huh?" Hiccup looked at Hermione curiously.

"Harry's got a really mean uncle and aunt," explained Hermione. "He says they don't really care about him - they're Muggles - non-magic peoples - and they don't like magic, and they don't treat him properly, like true family."

Hiccup felt strange - Harry - whatever he looked like - living in an abusive place, with no-one but his horrible aunt and uncle, not letting him use magic, or treating him like a true member of the family. He always felt like, since Harry was famous, even though his parents had died, Harry was living in luxurious conditions, with lots of wealth and riches, in a mansion, probably.

It made Hiccup grateful he had such a good father to rely on, as well as a loving mother.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. Then he lowered his voice: "Mind you, I've seen Harry's uncle and cousin at King's Cross, and boy, they are so, so, so fat."

"Ron!" said Hermione indignantly.

"I'm only speaking the truth!" protested Ron, and Hermione slapped him.

"So in a week," Hiccup said, folding his arms.

"Yup," said Ron. "He'd better come soon."

"RON! HERMIONE! HICCUP!" came Mrs Weasley's voice from downstairs. _"BREAKFAST!"_

"Coming," called Ron and Hermione, and they turned to Hiccup. "Come on, let's go downstairs, Mum makes the best food…"

Hiccup didn't feel the mood to head downstairs. He wasn't hungry. "I'll have to go change my clothes," he said, and as soon as the two wizard and witch teens left, he grabbed the pile of clothes someone (most likely Mrs Weasley) had left on the bedtable - then changed into those clothes and reluctantly headed downstairs, where his breakfast was waiting.

0-0-0-0-0

One week later

Hiccup frowned. He was partially tired. At least Astrid was with him - Valka was attending an Order of the Phoenix meeting (why the heck couldn't he join? He was 20, for Thor's sake!). Ron was playing Exploding Snap with them (he always kept on losing at that); Hermione, on the other hand, was reciting facts about something called 'Ancient Runes' in a stressed voice.

"You seem worried," noticed Astrid.

"Yeah, come play Exploding Snap with us," suggested Hiccup.

Hermione shook her head, and went back to memorising and reciting facts.

"Don't mind her," said Ron, placing a card down. "She's really bent up about educational stuff, she always reads and revises even during the school holidays - and you've already finished your homework - and they're always good - that essay for Binns was two and a half feet longer than what was told, and the writing's tiny."

"Don't be absurd, Ron," Hermione said indignantly. "Fifth-year's O.W.L YEAR, so we all better revise to get good grades. These scores depend on our future careers!"

Hiccup stopped. "What's O.W.L?" voicing out also Astrid's question.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level," said Ron gloomily. "This year's meant to be tough because of it. It's a bunch of exams; both theory - like, answering and writing down stuff and practical - actual magic, y'know. It tests on how much we know over the years we've been taught at Hogwarts."

Hiccup, as well as Astrid, might as well have lost their lives to that news. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"We don't know magic!" Hiccup said. "We're meant to protect Harry!"

"How are we going to adjust to this year?!" asked Astrid.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, you can always borrow my books-"

"Oh, great," Ron frowned, "I feel sorry for you guys." His tone sounded genuinely authentic. "Extra revising, more memorising, learning five years' worth of spells…"

Hiccup almost fainted.

"Ron!" Hermione said, punching him on the shoulder hard ("OUCH, you son - no, daughter of a -" and Ron erupted in so much swear words and cussing Hermione punched him again). "You're putting pressure on them!" she turned to Astrid and said, "Don't worry, you'll get through them just fine, everyone does-"

Then the door opened. Ron and Hermione abruptly ceased their panic and stress over O.W.L.s , and they raced to the door. Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon (seriously, that was worse than what Tuffnut would name him), zoomed excitedly around them.

"Who's that?" asked Hiccup, but he had a hunch already on who it was. He watched as Hermione gave the figure a big bear hug.

"HARRY!" Hermione grinned at them. "Ron, it's Harry!"

Ron smirked and went over to Hermione. Astrid glanced at Hiccup, then mouthed _Harry… Harry Potter?_

 _I think so,_ Hiccup mouthed back. _I mean, there's only been one Harry the whole place's been mentioning about…_

Hiccup knew quite a bit about Harry by now, by asking numerous Order of the Phoenix members. Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived, was now fifteen years of age now, and he had been caught in a 'Dementor' attack (whatever Dementors were), and was sentenced to a hearing. Hiccup didn't quite understand everything, but he remembered thinking, _Gee, life for Harry must seem tough, huh?_

"Harry, m'boy, good to see you, man!" Ron ruffled a bush of black hair, then Hiccup finally saw the great and famous boy who lived - Harry Potter.

He had messy, unkempt hair that stuck up at the back, like Hiccup (except his didn't stick up at the back, and Harry's hair wasn't worthy of being called oversized, like Hiccup's), He had baggy clothes - a red jacket numerous sizes too large for him, and a pair of glasses. Then Hiccup noticed a scar on the left side of his forehead. A scar shaped like lightning… it was a reminder of the curse that almost took Harry's life. It was partially depressing to Hiccup.

Hermione kept on asking Hiccup, in a fast voice, whether Harry had been mad at her and Ron, protesting against Harry's wrongful accusation and his summoning to a hearing, and how 'using magic during an emergency' was allowed in the 'Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery', whatever that was. Thankfully, Ron had been able to calm Hermione down, and to give Harry some breathing space, then Hiccup almost got scratched in the head by a powerful hoot of a certain snowy owl flying towards her master.

"Hedwig!" Harry grinned. Ron talked about how she had pecked them for answers (Hiccup remembered that, he'd tried prying her away from the two teens, but she wouldn't budge), and Harry replying by saying, "Oh, sorry about that, you know, I'd just wanted answers-"

"We've tried to tell you what's been going on, you know, mate," explained Ron, "but-"

"I know, I know," Harry finished. "Hermione's already told me, Dumbledore made you swear not to tell me, I know."

"Dumbledore thought it was best for your sake," said Hermione. She glanced at Hiccup and Astrid, then administered a look of surprise, and said: "Wait, Harry, we have to introduce you."

"To whom?" Harry asked. "The rest of this Order-"

Ron laughed, "Ha, not really. They're in this room, you know, you probably haven't noticed 'em, but they really are members of the Order." The redhead pointed at Hiccup and Astrid, and Harry's green eyes met Hiccup's.

"They're… they're newcomers to the Order," said Hermione, and Hiccup suspected she did not want to tell Harry the full truth. "This is Hiccup Haddock, and Astrid Hofferson, Harry. Hiccup, Astrid, Harry Potter." She bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, though Hiccup heard her, "They're five years older than us."

Somehow, Hiccup's excitement to meeting a famous wizard had wavered away over the time he'd spent in Grummauld Place. He'd met numerous members of the Order; he'd met Albus Dumbledore - what more could he want? Instead, for politeness, he cleared his throat and said: "Pleased to meet you, Harry." Astrid copied.

Harry blinked. His mouth twitched a little. "Your name's Hiccup?"

"Yeah."

"Is it a nickname, for, you know, Henry, or Harold, or Henderson or something….?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

Harry smirked. "'Kay." Then he said: "You didn't seem too… honoured."

"'Bout what?"

"Meeting me. Harry Potter. You know, that stuff… the Boy Who Lived and all that…"

"Oh… should I feel honoured?"

"You don't have to. Actually, I'm relieved. Pleased to meet you, Hiccup." He held out his hand. Hiccup shook it, and gestured for Astrid to do so. "This is Astrid Hofferson, as was said before," Hiccup said, and as she shook his hand, Ron whispered with a volume that only Hiccup and Harry could hear, "Careful. That Astrid's tougher than Hermione. I've seen her hit Hiccup. It's scary." Hermione seemed to hear, and nudged the redhead, hissing, "Ron!"

Harry now turned to his two best friends. "So, what's been up? Been having fun without me, laughing your heads up without me, being stuck with the Dursleys, huh?"

Hiccup noticed Harry's tone as he spoke the last sentence with coldness, and a little spite and envy.

Hermione and Ron's smiles wavered. "Well," began Hermione, "Dumbledore thought it was best for you to stay with the Muggles-"

"I was attacked by _Dementors!"_ Harry interrupted.

"Well… he's had people from the Order track you, you know, watch you in Privet Drive…"

"We know about Mundungus Fletcher, mate," said Ron. "Dumbledore found out, too. He went _ballistic._ Even worse than Mum with Fred and George, I reckon. Dumbledore was really scary. He was shouting at Mundungus, louder than a Howler."

Hiccup tried to imagine that friendly wizard he'd met a week before, Albus Dumbledore, go all hysterical over someone. He couldn't. And what the Helheim was a Howler?

"Well," said Harry coldly, "I'm glad he left us there. Because if he didn't, I would've not ended up doing the Patronus Charm, and Dumbledore could've kept me shut up in a Privet Drive, and I wouldn't have to go to the stupid hearing."

"But aren't you worried?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"No, why?" Harry sounded defiant, but both Hiccup and Astrid and his friends noticed that his words lacked conviction. "So… why was I there for most of the summer? Why was Dumbledore keeping me in the dark?"

"Well, mate…" Ron was nervous. "We asked Dumbledore to tell you about the stuff going on, right? But he's been extremely busy, we only saw him twice since we both arrived, and it was a completely short time that he stayed." Ron continued on, saying that Dumbledore made them swear not to tell Harry anything, especially by owl, for fear of the letters being intercepted.

"But aren't there ways to talk to me without using owls?" asked Harry.

For some reason, Hiccup thought of the tawny owl that stayed with him, even after delivering the letter. He was currently with Valka, now, but he didn't feel like he wanted him. After all, if Toothless were to get a hold of him…

Toothless… he was still hiding behind the Black house, wasn't he? So were Stormfly and Cloudjumper… Mad-Eye had also told him that the dragons would be extremely useful for a 'cover story', but what was the cover story about? Whenever he asked a member of the Order, they would shrug and say they didn't know, or say that now wasn't the time.

And what were the others on Berk doing? Hiccup had no hard time imagining the twins, pulling pranks on the whole of Berk, dedicating their lives to Loki, the prankster god… Fishlegs, studying the Book of Dragons while at the same time, feeding rocks to Meatlug… and Snotlout, doing something stupid, probably, and getting 'tortured' by Hookfang. Whatever they were doing, Hiccup bet it was much better than being here in a dusty house that only wizards could see, wearing modern Muggle attire under a wizard's robe, waiting for the Hogwarts school year to arrive.

Hiccup wanted to think about more topics lingering in his mind since he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place, but was shaken out of his thoughts by Harry, now yelling at Ron and Hermione.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE ORDER'S MEETINGS, NO BIG DEAL, HUH? YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE, LAUGHING YOUR HEADS OFF, ALL WITHOUT ME-"

"Harry-" Ron began, but Harry acted as if Ron hadn't said his name. Suddenly, Harry started asking them about who had done the feats of bravery throughout their school years at Hogwarts, feats Hiccup had been told of: saving the Philosopher's Stone; defeating Tom Riddle, the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets; saving the others from Dementors (Hiccup still didn't fully understand what they were, except that they were all doom-y and gloomy and they could suck out his soul with a single 'kiss'); facing the Triwizard Tournament (Hiccup wished he was there, there were DRAGONS there); seeing Lord Voldemort and fighting him and escaping from him). Hiccup knew Harry was angry, was hurt, was bitter, furious, frustrated - he'd felt like that a few times in his life - especially before Toothless had arrived in his life.

"BUT NO, THEY DON'T BOTHER TO TELL ME, THE HARRY POTTER WHO'S SURVIVED _EVERYTHING,_ THEY DON'T EVEN THINK OF TELLING ME WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH LORD VOLDEMORT AND THIS ORDER!"

Hiccup stood. He noticed Ron looked stunned, and Hermione looking as if she was about to start bawling her eyes out. "Harry, please, stop-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared at Hiccup, and the young Viking flinched, and sat back down. He gently pushed Astrid back to her seat as she stood, ready to defend Hiccup, and thought that he'd better not interrupt, and wait for all his feelings to erupt out of him. _They'd been confined for a long time,_ he thought sadly. Harry turned back to his friends - or, rather, in the current situation, the two people who he wanted to shout out the most.

"YOU POSSIBLY COULDN'T SEND ME AN OWL, OR EVEN A LITTLE CODED MESSAGE OR ANYTHING, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR-"_

"Harry, he did, he did-" Hermione began, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE WITH THE FREAKIN' DURSLEYS FOR FOUR WEEKS STRAIGHT, TRYING TO FISH NEWSPAPERS OUT OF BINS, TRYING TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE WIZARDING WORLD, TRYING TO SEE WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING LATELY-"

"But-"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE ALL BEEN STAYING HERE WHILE I'VE BEEN IN PRIVET DRIVE, _LAUGHING AND JOKING WITH THESE TWO, HUH?"_ Harry pointed at Hiccup and Astrid.

"We're telling the truth, mate-" began Ron.

"Oh, Harry, we're sorry, _I'm sorry!"_ Hermione said, blinking back tears. "You're right, Harry, we're sorry, if I were you, I wouldn't have liked it either?"

"But you're not me, aren't you, Hermione," said Harry meanly. "You haven't lost your parents and been sent to some horrible relatives. You haven't escaped from Lord Voldemort like I have. You weren't attacked by Dementors this summer. You-"

"You lay off of her!" Ron said angrily.

Hiccup stood once again, and spoke gently. He didn't want another fight, especially one between close friends. "That's enough, the three of you." He glanced at Hermione, sobbing quietly; Ron, handing her a handful of tissues; and Harry, breathing deeply, then walking to and fro across the room.

"So, where is this place, anyway?" Harry asked, and Hiccup instantly knew that his anger had not instantly wavered away after him yelling.

"It's the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron and Hermione in unison. Hiccup was pleased, that neither of them sounded angry, and that they had gotten over it.

"And does anyone mind telling me what it is?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hiccup and Astrid. "Or Dumbledore _made you all swear-"_

"It's a secret society, you know, it's led by Dumbledore, he had it during the First Wizarding War against You-Know-Who," Hermione answered quietly.

"Who's in it?" he asked quickly.

"Lots of people," replied Ron. "We've met quite a few of 'em. I think the people who picked you up - all members of the Order. We've met about twenty of them, but I think there's heaps more. And," Ron gestured to Hiccup and Astrid, "they're part of the Order of the Phoenix too."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the two Vikings, but said nothing. He turned back to Ron and Hermione, demanding answers.

"For what?"

"Voldemort!" Harry said angrily, ignoring Ron's flinches at the name. "What's he up to? Where's he now? What're we doing to stop him?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry, we don't really know. All that information is for Order members only. It's only in their meetings. So we don't really know the details-"

Hermione's voice went to a halt as Harry turned to Hiccup. "So," he said very rudely, and Hiccup mentally decided to dismiss the rudeness in his voice, "You two're members of the Order, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Tell me all you know about Voldemort."

Hiccup managed to lock his eyes with Harry's, a pair of green eyes meeting another. "I haven't been to any of the meetings," he admitted. "Neither has Astrid. We'll be attending meetings in the future, though."

"And we've made Hiccup promise to tell us all of the info he gets," Ron managed a smirk.

"So you don't know?" Harry asked.

Hiccup shook his head, and luckily, Astrid spoke for him. "Not really," she replied, "but we've all got a general idea to what's going on-"

"-thanks to Fred and George's Extendable Ears," finished Ron.

Ron went on to explain to Harry that the Extendable Ears were magical hearing devices, but they had to temporarily postpone their uses, thanks to Mrs Weasley finding out about them, and the twins forced to hide them to make sure their mother didn't find them.

"But we already know quite a bit," smiled Hermione. "I mean, some of the Order are tracking certain Death Eaters," and, just in case Hiccup and Astrid didn't understand, she added: "Death Eaters are You-Know-Who's followers."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "Dumbledore told me."

Harry cast Hiccup a gaze Hiccup couldn't exactly translate, but Hiccup guessed that Harry was jealous - jealous of Hiccup, for meeting Dumbledore, while he was most likely rotting in Privet Drive. Hiccup felt sorry for him.

"So… most of the Order are tailing Death Eaters, right?" Ron continued for Hermione. "There's also some who are recruiting new members for the Order, and some are guarding something."

"We think it's some kind of weapon," Hiccup quipped. He remembered how he'd eavesdropped on the meeting with Astrid, Hermione and George Weasley. "They're always talking about guarding something or other."

"How do you know it's not about me they're talking about?" asked Harry, sounding more calmed down now.

"It's not, we've made sure, we thought it was you at first, but then we found out it wasn't," Hermione reassured him.

"So what else have you all been doing besides eavesdropping on the meetings?" Harry asked. "You should be busy… you said you were…"

"Oh, we have," Ron snorted. "We've been cleaning out the house. On Mum's order, of course. She let Hiccup and Astrid and Valka-"

"Valka?"

"Oh, she's the third person coming with them," Ron pointed at the Vikings. "Member of the Order also, she's a nice woman. I wish Mum was more like her," Ron looked at Hiccup. "She's Hiccup's mother."

"Yes, but get to the point, Ron," said Hermione. "We've been cleaning out the house, it's filthy."

"Yeah, and Mum let Hiccup and the others be free from cleaning Doxy eggs," said Ron sadly.

"Until we decided to help, and insisted," Hiccup put in.

"Yes, and tomorrow, I think we'll all be dealing with the drawing room tomorrow- ARGH!"

A large _CRACK_ filled the room, and, after Hiccup and Astrid flinching from the surprise, Fred and George Weasley were there. They'd did something called Apparition. Wizarding terms flew around Hiccup in his head, despite everyone explaining the meanings and definitions to him. It was annoying.

"Yo, Harry," Fred - or was it George? At least the twins back home on Berk were recognisable - "we thought we'd heard you."

"Yeah," the other twin agreed. "The whole world could hear your shouting, y'know."

Ignoring Hermione's angry protests of them 'doing that all the time and scaring the living daylights out of her', the twins grinned. "We passed our Apparition test, you know."

"Yeah, I saw," replied Harry.

"Apparition is amazing, you'll love it when you do it, and time is Galleons, guys, and-"

What else was so amazing about Apparition, no-one ever heard, as the door flung open and Hiccup realised it was Ginny. She waved hello to Harry, then turned to her brothers, saying that nothing was to be done in order to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Blimey, Mum's really upping the ante," Fred muttered. The group went on to discuss members of the Order; to Harry's displeasure, Hiccup noticed, a man named 'Snape' was working in the Order too, and the teens didn't trust him.

"Snape's a teacher at Hogwarts School," Hermione explained. "Potions."

Wonder what he's like, Hiccup thought.

They also went over discussing the other boys of the Weasley family - Bill, who had come to stay closer to the Order, though Hiccup had never met him; Charlie, who was in Romania, taming dragons, which had brought Hiccup to his sharp senses.

 _"Dragons?"_

Harry looked at him. "What do you mean, _dragons?"_

"Yeah, Charlie tames dragons, you know!" Ron boasted proudly.

"But anyway, he's in Romania, he wants to do all he can for the Order, it's just too far away-"

"What about Percy?" Harry asked. "Why can't he do the Order stuff?"

Hiccup noticed the Weasleys and Hermione exchange dark looks. Astrid nudged him, the look on her face asking for knowledge, but Hiccup shook his head. He'd never heard of Percy - he'd heard of Charlie, even though he never knew he tamed dragons, and Bill - working in Egypt, but never Percy.

"Who's Percy?" asked Hiccup and Astrid in unison.

"A Ministry-loving, power-hungry, family disowning, moronic prat," said George in disgust.

"I feel no obligation to call that-" Fred called him a very offensive swear word - "my brother."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

Fred and George and Ron and Ginny and Hermione went on to explain how the third Weasley brother had a row with their father, and how he was willing to stand with the Ministry, instead of 'rubbing shoulders' with Dumbledore's pals, and how he believed in the Ministry, which called Harry a liar and Dumbledore a nutcase.

Hiccup felt sorry for Harry. He'd heard he was being ridiculed. He remembered a few days back, he saw a copy of the Daily Prophet, and as he read, there were slanders about Potter and Dumbledore everywhere. If there was an accident in the paper… 'Let's hope he doesn't get a scar, you know, or else we'll be asked to worship him next…' and if there was a funny far-fetched tale… 'A story worth of Harry Potter'... all because of telling the truth, but that was all Hiccup knew. This boy Percy had even disowned his family (Well, did something close to disowning), because he didn't believe the truth that Voldemort was back.

"Well," Hiccup thought out loud, "If Lord Voldemort wasn't back, me and Astrid and Mom wouldn't be here, huh?"

Hiccup had gotten used to the reactions already - Ron whimpered, Hermione's mouth twitched, but did nothing else, Fred and George shuddering, and Ginny flinched. Harry looked at him with awe.

"You say Voldemort's name?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied, "Dumbledore told us that 'fear of a name-'"

"Increases fear of the thing itself," Hiccup replied. "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, the whole group heard footsteps. Fred and George disappeared with the usual deafening _CRACK_ as the door opened - Mrs Weasley.

"Hello there, dears, the meeting's over now," she whispered. "Come down for dinner, all of you, especially you, Harry, you must be tired and hungry after the trip and the long waiting… and be quiet, all of you, I don't want anything to wake up."

"Wake up?" asked Harry. Hiccup and Astrid frowned at each other - that painting on the wall. _Shoot._ It was annoying, and a little hurtful the words were: "MUGGLE FILTH TAINTS THE HOUSE OF BLACK! MY ANCESTORS AND FOREBEARS, CURSE THESE FILTHY MUGGLES FOREVER!"

Hiccup took Astrid's hand, and before everyone else, headed out of the room and downstairs. It had only come to him just now that he had been with a bunch of teenagers (Fred and George were seventeen, the wizarding age of adulthood, but still). He decided he didn't like it.

 _How'll I be able to cope at Hogwarts? Oh, for Thor's sake…_

He passed a row of house elf heads on the wall, and grimaced with disgust; then took his seat, Astrid sitting right beside him, and his mother joining him in his left.

"How was the meeting?" Hiccup asked in a low voice - he was meant to say it in his head, but the curiosity got the better of him.

"Not bad," came his mother's reply. "I've asked everyone else, and they've said you'll be in the next meetings-"

 _CRASH._

"Tonks!" Mrs Weasley hissed.

"I'm sorry!" she said sadly. "I hate the umbrella stand, I trip over it a lot-"

Hiccup did not hear the rest of Nymphadora Tonks' words, as they were drowned out by an even more deafening-than-Apparition-cracks, horrible, ear-splitting mix of a howl and a screech.

The curtains flew apart, then Hiccup saw the portrait - of Sirius Black's mother. Oh, how he hated that picture. Whenever he passed, he spoke a silent prayer to Thor and some non-existent Norse god of paintings, hoping that she never woke up. Some times, it worked. Others… not so much.

 _"Filth! Scum! Muggle filth! Dirty Muggle blood! Stains of dishonour, taints of shame on the house of my fathers-"_

Someone had run onto the scene - Sirius. He angrily brought out his wand, yelling, _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

As the woman noticed him, she yelled, _"YOU! ABOMINATION! SCUM! BLOOD TRAITOR!"_ As well as some other words that made Hiccup think if she was related to Mildew. Oh gods, he hated that guy.

 _"SHUT - UP!"_ Sirius roared, and with the help of Remus Lupin, the curtains shut, and the house became silent again. Then Sirius spoke, and for a moment, Hiccup thought it was to him, but it was to the fifteen-year-old sitting opposite him on the table -

"Hello, Harry, I see you've met my mother."


End file.
